Land vehicles such as vans may be provided with side doors that slide along a length of the vehicle. These slide doors have advantages of allowing a large opening for ingress/egress and requiring less lateral operational space compared to a conventional vehicle door that pivots outward on a hinge. These slide doors may be manually operated, where a user slides the door after unlatching; or the slide doors may be powered by an electric motor or the like to open and/or close the slide door. An example of such a conventional sliding mechanism is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,283.